


The cursed book of demons

by DarkOverlord_522



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Practically a Hentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOverlord_522/pseuds/DarkOverlord_522
Summary: Ginny finds a book in library's restricted section and reads it, summoning a tentacle monster and had some good time.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Tentacles
Kudos: 10





	The cursed book of demons

**Author's Note:**

> Those who don't enjoy these kind of things go back now. English isn't my first language so pardon my mistakes.

Ginny Weasley was siiting in the restricted section of the library with a silencing spell around her. She wasn't supposed to be there, after all it was very late, she didn't knew what time it exactly was nor did she bothered to check, all of her focus was concentrated on the book laying open in front of her.

The book's cover had a squid like monster depicted on it and when she touched it she felt as if she is touching warm skin, but all that did was attract her more towards it. That's the reason she was here since afternoon and in her current position, eyes bound to the book, one hand slowly turning the pages and other pumping two fingers in and out of her dripping puffy pussy.

The book had the depictions of an ancient being and the cult of his followers, it told her that this being thrived on sexual acts, the more depraved the better. As she went on she found the various activities of the cult and her arousal kept rising. 

She was near the end of the book when she found a spell to summon a shadow of their god and being curious as well as horny she decided to try the spell out, it was a very easy spell so she was able to do it without any problem. 

She watched mystified as the book began to hover in front of her with a voilet hue surrounding it. Ginny was still in her school uniform with her panties around her ankles, even while watching the book her fingers weren't able to stop, they kept sliding into her slick passage and her jucies had already soaked the chair she was sitting on and her asshole was also wet with them.

The pages of the book turned black, Ginny slowly stood up never averting her eyes from the book, her other hand reached towards her ass. 

The pages started turning and turned into a vortex, as this was happening her two fingers inserted themselves in her tight ass, through that vortex of darkness a tentacle shot out and wrapped itself around Ginny's ankle, the feeling it gave her was warm and pleasing, after it more followed and started wrapping themselves around various parts of her body. 

They teared away her uniform and Ginny barely noticed it, lost in the pleasure.

Soon enough the tentacles have full control over her body, they pulled out her fingers and all Ginny could do was moan in displeasure, but that soon turned into want as she looked at the next tentacle that was came out of the vortex, far more thicker and rounder with a cock like shape, the shight of it made her pussy and mouth drool. 

The fingers that were in her pussy and ass soon found there way to her mouth, Ginny started by licking the fingers that were in her ass, savouring the taste of her pussy jucies mixed with her ass. After it she cleaned up the fingers that were in her pussy licking away her jucies. As she was cleaning up her fingers, the tentacle cock started rubbing on her pussy lips, lubing itself even more. 

After a few seconds it entered her pussy and Ginny groaned out a "yesssss" of satisfaction and want. The cock in her pussy continued to go further in and only stopped when it reached her cervix, it then started to pull out until only the head remained in and then thrust back in. 

While the assault on her pussy continued Ginny felt the pleasure of kind she had never felt before, no matter who she has been with before THIS was was far far better. The line of thought continued amd she only came back from her thoughts when she felt another cock like tentacle pushing against her asshole, Ginny eagerly welcomed the second cock and soon she was being Dp'ed by two tentacles. 

The two tentacle cocks moved in sink and made sure that all the time atleast one was buried deep inside of her nether holes, all the while Ginny continued to moan and curse in pleasure. 

This time when a third cock like tentacle came out and presented itself in front of Ginny's face she took the initiative to first kiss it, she continued with kissing as far she can then started to lick it, it's taste was very sweet and she felt as if it was the best taste in world. She continued on until the tentacle started to push itself in her mouth and she was very willing to oblige by opening her mouth and taking it in. 

With all three of her holes filled the three cocks started to increase their speed and soon Ginny was bouncing between them. The sensation was so very intimate and pleasing, the she came far quicker and harder than ever in her life and yet her lust wasn't satisfied, her body craved more of this otherworldly pleasure. Her body felt weak and if not for the tentacles she would have hit the ground, in her lust clouded mind all she could think was of the cum she would get.

This continued on for quite a while when the tentacles started going even more faster and with a quick jerk burried themselves deep inside of her. The semen started flowing from them drenching her holesand making her cum over and over again, the cocks continued pumping in and out of her never stopping completely.

Ginny was not able to handle much more of this and fell asleep impaled on the tentacles, but they didn't stop and continued fucking her and cumming in and on her until she fainted. 

The next morning Hermione came to find Ginny but the sence in front of her made her drench her panties in her pussy juices. Ginny Weasley lied in front of her drenched in cum some of it still leaking from her holes, her uniform in shredders and her wand laying near her on top of a book with a tentacle monster drawn on it.


End file.
